Correlia Federation
The Correlia Federation '''is a federal government that follows Christianity, and is part of the Union of Conservative Federations. It was formed in 1982 after the fall of the Berlin Wall and broke away from the once communist part of Germany. Since its founding the '''Correlian Federation '''has expanded its borders and economy with its great leadership of the first president Rudolf Abel. In 1990 Rudolf was assassinated while he was visiting the newly founded '''Ispirium Federation on a diplomatic mission for friendship. Shortly after his demise, was elected by the cabinet to become the 2nd president of the Federation. It joined the UCF in 2000, and in 2016 the Runian Empire declared war on Correlia; although with some help from the Ispirium Federation, it was a Correlian victory. History On June 16, 1982, after hours of heated discussion between the League of Nations and the Soviet Union, Rudolf Abel and his partner finally signing a agreement stating their new independent nation, the Correlia Federation. For a year after the fall of the Berlin wall Abel, , and their revolutionist have fought and fought in combat and in discussions with the foreign leaders of signing a agreement for their new nation. After the signing of their new nation, Rudolf had begun with full force to get the nation up and running, because of rudolf and his policies there are no political parties and Correlia ''' has the best trade systems in the world. Four months into his leadership his Secretary of State manages to purchase 300 square miles from the Soviets. After 8 years of being a successfull leader, Rudolf meets his end when he his assassinated in the newly found '''Ispirium Federation, '''the year was 1990 and it was never forgotten. Government * '''The president of Correlia rules the nation, and has terms of 6 years, but does not have a term limit. The president is elected by the people unless it is a emergency where he will be elected by the cabinet. The president has the ability to pass and veto bills, as well taxing, trading decisions. He along with his cabinet will set there nations positions on topics. In extreme cases he has the ability to declare but the congress must vote for the final decision. * The Cabinet is the leading advisers for the president that consists of 15 executive members, this includes the Vice President and the heads of 15 executive departments — the Secretaries of Agriculture, Commerce, Defense, Education, Energy, Health and Human Services, Homeland Security, Housing and Urban Development, Interior, Labor, State, Transportation, Treasury, and Veterans Affairs, as well as the Attorney General.. Members of the cabinet often advise the president on what to do in a certain case of passing or vetoing a bill, or if he should increase or decrease taxes. If the president unexpectedly dies, the cabinet will vote who the next president of Correlia. * Heads of State '''are the provincial leaders of each province in the nation. They will make the small decisions that will only be enforced in that province. When a president dies, Heads of State are the most likely candidates to be elected by the cabinet. * '''Congress Members are elected officials from each province, each province has there own certain number of congress members based on the number of cities they have. These official create and pass on bills to the president. Unlike most places, parties have been disbanded by Correlia to lower disagreements and bias decisions between officials. * Diplomats are the only government officials to freely leave the country. Since the assassination of the first president, Correlia has been very cautious about who goes where. The president is permitted to leave but must choose a successor before leaving in case of a tragedy. Military Branches * Wasser-Miliz- 'This branch of the military is used to execute all sea based missions in domestic and foreign sovereignty. They also conduct air based missions on the coast and over seas. * '''Himmel-Miliz- ' This branch of the military is used to execute all air based missions over domestic and sovereign territory. This includes dogfights, bombings, and recon missions. * '''Boden-Miliz- '''This branch of the military is used to execute all land based missions on domestic and sovereign land. This includes artillery and tank machinery in combat. * '''Spezialeinheiten- '''This is the most elite branch of the Correlian military, they will execute all special missions on domestic and foreign territory. This includes, recon missions, extractions, raids, and assassinations. Timeline * '''June 16, 1982: '''After the fall of the Berlin wall in 1981, a group of revolutionists create their own new territory named the '''Correlia Federation. * September 6, 1982: '''The first constitution is written by president Rudolf Abel and his closest companion and Secretary of State . * '''December 28, 1982: '''After negotiations between Secretary of State Cattini and Soviet leader Yuri Andropov, the '''Correlian Federation purchases 300 square miles of land from the Soviet Union. * February 18, 1983: '''The '''Correlian Federation creates its own currency other than the formally used Reichsmark. * '''April 23, 1984: '''The '''Correlian Federation '''is named the trading Capital of the world. Specializing in valuable ore trade. * '''November 18, 1985: '''The Correlian Federation begins to supply money, weapons, and ammunition to revolutionists in the Soviet Union. *